Goodnight Rose
by SkyeVerya
Summary: After an exhausting day of running for their lives, Rose wants nothing more than to climb in bed and sleep. What she gets instead is something entirely unexpected, and not at all unpleasant. Kind of AU, but not really. Not much of a plot, but if you're looking for fluff, this is the place to find it.


**AN: It's been forever since I actually posted something, but I finally have something I consider fanfiction worthy that I managed to finish. It's just a little oneshot, entirely made of fluff (you have been warned), but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Really quickly, I would like to thank The Hollow Fairy Wolf for being my unofficial beta and helping me figure out what the heck to call this thing. Now enough of my rambling, let's get on with the show.**

Goodnight Rose

To say it had been a long day would be a massive understatement. Rose was having trouble finding ways to describe just how exhausted she was. To her credit, she was running on little sleep – sleep she had had over twenty-four hours previously to boot. And those over-twenty-four-hours had been incredibly busy, filled with walking (hiking more like), politics, arrests (of course), and lots and lots of running. A copious, ridiculously _absurd_ amount of running. Even living with the Doctor, Rose couldn't recall a time she'd had to run quite so much.

She had been relieved when they finally made it back to the TARDIS, at which point a nice, long, _hot_ shower had been in order, followed by a relaxing cuppa in the library. That of course had led to a bit of cuddling on the library sofa (not that she was complaining), which, in turn, somehow led to the Doctor rubbing her very sore legs and feet. The hard muscles in her abused calves and feet had loosened wonderfully at the Doctor's touch, and she had found herself drifting to sleep right then and there.

It was at that point the Doctor declared it passed her bedtime (pfft. As if she had a bedtime on a ship where time didn't exist), and promptly gathered her up in his arms. She was more than a bit surprised when the Doctor carried her to _his_ room rather than her own, but issued no complaints as he settled her into his bed and promptly vanished with a promise to return soon.

And now here she was, alone in the Doctor's bed, completely bone-deep tired. Despite her determination to wait until the Doctor returned, Rose found herself dozing. Now that she was safe and clean and tucked perfectly in the Doctor's large cloud-like bed, she was very much tempted to stop fighting, and sink into the much-awaited bliss of sleep. She didn't hear the door to the en suite closing, or the Doctor's footsteps as he crossed the room, and she had to force her eyes open when she felt the mattress dip and a weight settle into the bed next to her.

"Oh, hello," the Doctor murmured, twining his fingers with hers before he had even settled against the pillow. "Thought you were asleep."

"No," she found she didn't have the energy to shake her head. "Just dozing."

"Really? I called your name several times. You didn't answer."

"Sorry," she murmured. "'M just completely knackered."

"I can imagine," the Doctor replied, smiling softly at her. The hand that wasn't intertwined with hers came up to brush an errant lock of hair from her face and she leaned into his touch. "You should get some sleep," he said softly.

"I will. Imagine I can't avoid it much longer. Just–" she tried to move closer to him, but her body protested, and she huffed in frustration, her emotions getting the better of her. "I need you closer," she admitted, immediately realizing just how vulnerable she sounded and how embarrassed she'd be later. Right now she was too tired to care.

"Of course," he immediately obliged, shifting so he was inches from her, his head resting almost above hers on the pillow.

While it was a significant improvement, it still wasn't enough, so she craned her neck to look up at him.

"Hold me?" she whispered.

He smiled at her gently and kissed her hair before he wrapped his arms around her, and tucked her head under his chin. He nudged one of his legs between hers, and she buried her nose in his shirt, breathing in the smell of him until it took over her senses. She relished in his proximity and let out a deep contented sigh as she finally allowed herself to relax.

"This alright?' the Doctor asked, and she could feel it rumbling in his chest.

"Perfect," she mumbled, her eyes once again drifting closed as every muscle in her body loosened.

There was a moment where neither of them moved or spoke, and Rose was content to sink further into the mattress before something occurred to her.

"Will you stay?" she murmured, her voice a bit muffled against his shirt.

"Hm?" the Doctor asked.

"'S just, I know you don't need to sleep as much as us humans do, but…will you still be here when I wake up?"

"Do you want me to be?" he murmured, running a hand gently through her hair.

She suppressed a shiver at the feeling of his fingers brushing against her scalp, and nodded.

"Then of course I will."

She pulled back just enough so she could meet his eyes, "you will?"

"Your wish is my command, Rose Tyler," he said, smiling down at her.

"But, won't you…"

"Won't I what?"

She gave a small shrug, "get bored?"

"No," he shook his head. "Not with you. Never with you, Rose."

Her cheeks suddenly felt warm, and she snuggled back against the Doctor's chest again in hopes to hide her blush. She wasn't entirely sure what to say in response to something like that, and decided instead to let them sink back into a comfortable silence. Soon the only sounds were the comforting rhythm of his double heartbeat and the light background hum of the TARDIS. She could feel the Doctor tracing patterns on her back with his fingers, and suddenly found herself wishing her camisole wasn't there to get in the way. The movement was wonderful and soothing and very rapidly lulling her to sleep. She had almost succumbed when she heard the Doctor call her name.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" she hummed in response.

"Wasn't sure you were still awake."

"I almost wasn't. And weren't you the one telling me to get some sleep?"

"Yes," he said with a small laugh. "I just…I wanted to tell you something."

"Nothing serious I hope," she murmured, still mostly immobile in his arms. "Don't really have the energy for a serious conversation."

"No," he breathed, and she could _hear_ the gentle smile in his voice. "I just feel like I don't say it enough."

"Well? Go on then."

"Rose Tyler," he whispered, her name rolling off his tongue in that way that made her insides turn to mush. That almost reverent tone that made it sound like some sort of prayer. "I love you."

Warmth bloomed in her stomach, and she felt like her heart would burst with joy. She knew she was smiling brightly as she pressed her head against his chest, the hand not holding his now fisted in his shirt.

"I love you too, Doctor," she murmured.

She felt him press one last kiss to her hair before he said, "Goodnight Rose."

"Night Doctor."

It took mere moments for her to sink into possibly the best night's sleep of her entire existence, held contentedly in the Doctor's arms.


End file.
